Not The Only One
by laviedoux
Summary: It's been a year and half since the Life Fiber almost-apocalypse. Ryuko is adjusting to her "normal" life with her new boyfriend, her older sister, and friends. That is... until two strangers show up and turn her world upside down. MA for strong sexual content and violence. RyukoxSenketsu
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own this title nor Kill La Kill. And No, this is not a crossover.

Ryuko Matoi stared out into the wintry distance at the white covered mountains lost in thought. It had been a year and a half and thoughts of Senketsu still appeared in her mind's eye. She imagined herself standing as she was in a foot of snow. Her short black hair with the one strip of bangs dyed red blowing in the chilled wind. Her pale skin glowing with a tint of soft pink from the warmth that Senketsu would try to provide to keep her safe from the cold. They would stand looking out into the distance together, enjoying one another's company and admiring the beauty of the world around them.

"_Do you ever dream, Senketsu?" Ryuko would ask curiously lost in thought. _

"_I do," The Sailor uniform would reply. _

"_What do you dream about?" _

"_Being by your side while you explore the world around you."_

_She would look down at her uniform in wonder._

"_Like these mountains ahead of us, they are breathtaking and beautiful. I don't think I could have ever imagined seeing such beauty from the depths of that dungeon laboratory of your father's. It's only with you that I'm able to see a sight like this. I'd have it no other way." _

_Ryuko would smile and say, "Me Too."_

Sudden warmth wrapped itself around her shoulders, snapping Ryuko out of her reverie. It was a black large male overcoat. She turned towards the owner of the overcoat and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks, Hiro."

"Anything for you, Ryuko," Hiro replied flashing a charming smile in her direction. Ryuko turned her face away, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

Nineteen year old Hiro Yagami was probably one of the most handsome men that Ryuko has ever met. He was tall with brown wavy hair, straight nose, dark eyes, and full lips. If anything he reminded her a lot of the famous Japanese actor Ikuta Toma. Ryuko met him while she was in her last year at Honnouji Academy. He became close friends with Mako during P.E. and began hanging out with both of them during lunch. It's only been a month since Ryuko started dating him.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt the warmth of his body behind her. Ryuko stiffened. She was still not used to the whole affectionate boyfriend thing.

Ryuko slowly released herself from his embrace and faced him, stepping away from him slightly.

"Do you think you could grab me something to drink?" Ryuko queried giving Hiro the warmest smile she could, even though she felt as if she was being cold and indifferent to his affection.

He shrugged, "Sure. What do you want?"

"A cup of coffee. Black with two packets of sugar. "

"Alright," Hiro held her hand, "I'll be right back."

He affectionately squeezed her hand. Ryuko gave him a soft smile in response, before he turned and walked away from the courtyard.

Ryuko threw her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed loudly.

"_I miss you Senketsu," _she thought to herself.

Hiro's been the first "real" guy she's ever been attracted to, and she can't seem to get around the awkwardness of his affection. There was something that was missing in their relationship.

"Oof!" Ryuko grunted as she fell face first into the soft snow. A perfect snowball was thrown at an incredible speed towards the back of her head. She growled and looked back behind her.

Satsuki Kiryuin loomed over her fallen sister smirking at her fallen disposition.

"The hell was that for?" Ryuko yelled, grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it at her older sister. Satsuki quickly stepped to the side.

"Not anything in particular, just wanted to get your attention."

Ryuko patted the snow off her clothes, "Well, you got it. What do you want Satsuki?"

"To Build a Snowman," Satsuki answered as a matter of factly.

Satsuki's simple answer threw Ryuko off guard. She regarded her older sister curiously.

"Seriously?"

"When have I not been serious about anything?"

Ryuko smiled at her sister amused, "Well, ain't that the truth?"

Satsuki chuckled, "C'mon, let's start with the bottom."

Ryuko and Satsuki stood side by side pushing the snow from the ground and forming it into a huge ball. They look down at their progress and smile at one another. It's a rare, but wonderful feeling for the both of them to share a moment like this that they would've enjoyed as kids.

"It's like making up for lost times, huh?" Ryuko pondered as she rolled the abdomen portion of the snowman.

"I suppose that's why I wanted to do it with you," Satsuki replied rolling the head portion of the snowman.

Ryuko placed the abdomen on the snowman and Satsuki followed with his head. Together, they smoothed out the roughness of his body till he was perfectly rounded. They both looked at their handy work.

"Ah shit, we don't have anything to make up his features," Ryuko exclaimed looking around the courtyard for anything she could place on the snowman.

"Don't worry. I brought the accessories." Satsuki reached into her coat pocket and retrieves two small sticks, a pebble, and a red scarf. She places the two twigs on one side of the snowman's head in an X-like fashion, then places the pebble on the other side of the head. She takes her finger and makes a mouth for the snowman. Finally, she ties a red sailor scarf around the snowman.

Ryuko stepped back in awe, "It's Senketsu."

"As a snowman, yes. He's missing arms, however."

Ryuko quickly rips two twigs off a nearby tree and sticks them in their proper place on "Senketsu".

"There. Now he looks a little more realistic."

Satsuki and Ryuko looked at each other and laughed at the absurdity of Senketsu's reality as a snowman. Ryuko was smiling like crazy. Even though it was just a half-baked snowman version of Senketsu, it felt as if his warmth and presence was there.

Ryuko was so happy in that moment, she launched herself at Satsuki and embraced her in a side hug, "Thanks, Nee-San. This is just what I needed."

Satsuki, slightly taken aback, smiled and hugged Ryuko back. Satsuki was thoroughly enjoying her role as "pseudo-parent/big sister".

"If I had known that Director Satsuki Kiryuin would be out here with you, I would've gotten her a wonderful cup of coffee as well," a cheery male voice appeared from behind them.

Hiro handed the cup of coffee off to Ryuko.

"Thanks," she muttered before blowing on the top of the drink and taking a sip.

"Perfect?" He asked, flashing his perfect smile at her. Ryuko nodded in agreement.

Hiro turned toward Satsuki and bowed before her minding his cup of coffee as he did so.

"I don't believe we've met yet, Director Kiryuin. I am Hiro Yagami."

"How could I not know of you? You are my sister's suitor, are you not?," Satsuki asked dryly. Ryuko smirked, she knew that Satsuki would try to give him a hard time. It was her thing.

Hiro blushed and puts a hand behind his head awkwardly, "Uh… Yes my lady, I suppose that I am."

"There are conditions on which you must meet if you are to date my younger sister," Satsuki cautioned, "I should like to go over this with you over dinner."

Hiro's taken aback, "As in a date?"

"No. Not a date," Satsuki quipped,"You shall be having dinner before the Mankanshoku family, as well as Ryuko, the Elite Four, and myself. We shall be laying down the terms and rules regarding courtship."

Hiro swallowed nervously, he became tremendously pale, "Oh… Okay. Sure."

"Dinner is at 1900. Dress nicely and don't be late."

Satsuki turned on her heel, she motioned for Ryuko to follow her, "Come Ryuko, we've got dinner to prepare for."

"Alright," Ryuko followed right behind her sister. She looked back at Hiro and waved at him, "See ya!"

He weakly waved at back at them, sighing in defeat.

When they were quite a distance away from Hiro, both girls looked at each other and began laughing.

"Oh man! Did you see that? He looked so scared!"

"I agree."

"You can be a hard-ass, but man it's way more hilarious when it isn't towards me," Ryuko laughed wiping a stray tear from her eye.

A black Mazarati pulled up next to them. From the driver's side emerged Soroi who quickly runs around the car to open the passenger side door.

"Lady Satsuki, Lady Ryuko," He greeted. Both women get into the back seat of the car.

"Soroi. Take us to the Mankanshoku residence please," Lady Satsuki ordered.

"Yes, Milady."

Ryuko and Satsuki looked at each other, amusement still playing in their eyes. Ryuko snorts and both of them break up into hysterical laughter.

Soroi smiled at the interaction between the two sisters, observing them from rearview mirror. It was wonderful to see Lady Satsuki acting young and in high spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Congratulations! You have come across this wonderful story of mine! (side note: I'm slightly inebriated and editing wedding photos while writing this chapter). If you find that you like this story feel free to review! Much love!

P.S. I don't own Kill La Kill or any of it's characters.

Chapter Two: DINNER AT THE MANKANSHOKU'S

_I'm Outside. Can you come with me inside? I don't want to do this alone. _

Ryuko smirked at her phone.

Everyone was already sitting around the table. Dinner at the Mankanshoku's was a nightly tradition for everyone. The croquette's that Mrs. Makanshoku made with minced unidentifiable, but edible items mixed with potato was something that everyone looked forward to. It wasn't the food inasmuch as it was the family environment that they enjoyed. All of them being from strict or distant families never truly had the pleasure of a nice family meal with great company.

"He's here," Ryuko stated getting up and walking toward the door. Everyone resumed a very stern and strict position at the table.

Ryuko opened the front door. A suited up and nicely dressed Hiro Yagami stood in front of her holding a bouquet of pink Hydrangea's. He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey," She replied, "C'mon. Everyone's waiting."

Hiro walked in minding to take his shoes off at the door and placing slippers on his feet. He walked into the dining area and bowed.

"Good Evening, Everyone. I'm Hiro Yagami."

"Sit," Ira Gamagoori commanded. Hire jumped slightly at the deep boom of his voice. Hiro automatically took a seat next to Ryuko.

"No. You sit here," Uzu Sanageyama pointed to the space next to him. Hiro got up and sat next to Sanageyama, who gave him an evil smirk.

Hiro looked around nervously at all the faces that were staring at him. He suddenly remembered the flowers.

"Oh! These are for you Director!" Hiro excitedly exclaimed holding the bouquet up to Satsuki like it was a trophy.

It was snatched quickly out of his hand by Gamagoori.

"Have you no manners?!" Gamagoori scolded, "These flowers should have been presented to the lady of the household."

Gamagoori presented the flowers to Mrs. Mankanshoku, "For you Madam."

Mrs. Mankanshoku blushed taking the bouquet of flowers with her, "Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you!"

"Sorry…" Hiro mumbled bowing his head in defeat.

"It's a wonder that you're into this guy Ryuko, he's too damn soft," Nonon Jakazure chimed, "Not a fierce bone in his body."

"She's into him because he reminds her of Senketsu! He was sensitive too!" Mako revealed.

"Mako!" Ryuko clasped a hand over Mako's mouth in surprise and embarrassment. Mako struggled against her best friend's hand.

"Senketsu was the name of your Kamui, am I right?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Yeah. He was," Ryuko replied.

"Fresh blood. Has a nice ring to it," Hiro mused smiling at Ryuko.

That was the thing that Ryuko liked about Hiro, he was never awkward with her. Obviously, he was awkward with himself and others, but not with her.

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Mankanshoku emerged from the kitchen with an extremely large hot plate of croquettes. She placed it down in the middle of the table, "Eat up!"

Everybody started to dig into the pile of freshly fried mystery ingredients.

"So, Hiro. Let's get down to business," Satsuki addressed Hiro.

Houka Inumuta tossed Hiro a thick booklet, "Read it."

Hiro curiously lifted the book up to his face, "What is it."

"Your conditions," Satsuki explained, "Read all 1,576 terms and comply with every single one of them. When you have complied with every single term, I shall give you my blessing on your relationship with my sister."

"You've got to be kidding Satsuki! 1,576?!" Ryuko argued, "I know it's your "thing" to give people a hard time, but even this is on a stupid level."

"No, your sister has a right to be overprotective," Hiro defended, sweat dripping down his face, "I'm the outsider here. I'll do what I need to be accepted by the Director and everyone else."

He opened up the book and read the first couple of terms, "_Term #1: The Suitor shall not take the Suitee on any unsupervised dates, unless he has complied with 1,576 terms as stated in this book." _

Hiro flipped through more pages and stopped at a random page, "_Term #456: When Suitee and Friends are out on a date. Suitor must tag along and be in FRONT of group at all times. Being BEHIND the group is forbidden and will result in disciplinary actions. While Suitor is in front of group, he must carry all items of purchase on either his back, hands, arms, or shoulders. He must observe the ergonomic movements of carrying large items for if he drops, trips, or falls with said items, he shall forfeit the relationship and this too will also result in disciplinary actions…." _

Hiro stopped reading and looked at the book with absolute absurdity.

"You don't really have to, you know?" Ryuko explained, "Nobody has any control over who I hang out with or what I or you do for that matter. Not even my sister. No offense Satsuki, but you already know this about me."

"Quite so. But the terms and the rules are set on paper. Once they are set, I do not budge. You may be able to see Ryuko and not follow the terms. However, I will be watching and my team and I will make your life quite uncomfortable."

"Sheesh! Talk about an overprotective sister!" Mataro blurted out while stuffing his face.

"She's only overprotective because she finally has real family to care for!" Mako chimed in.

Satsuki's eyebrows furrowed at the embarrassment of this truth, "Gamagoori."

"Mankanshoku! Be quiet!" Gamagoori boomed. Mako glared at Gamagoori while taking a bite out of her croquette.

Gamagoori realized he was a little harsh on his girlfriend so he softly repented, "Sorry, love."

"Mph!" Mako huffed turning her head the other way.

Satsuki stared Hiro down from her position at the table, "Are you comfortable with the terms?"

Hiro looked defeated down at his plate. He quickly lifted his head up and stared at Satsuki with firm resolve, "I'm determined to meet all the terms and be with Ryuko."

Satsuki turned her attention toward her sister, "Are you alright with this arrangement?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Ryuko said with indifference.

Mrs. Mankanshoku popped up from the kitchen once more, "Who's ready for dessert? I've made my specialty upside down angel cake with unrecognizable flour and sugar substitutes!"

She placed the cake in the middle of the table.

"This looks great hun!" Mr. Mankanshoku complimented as he grabbed the knife eagerly slice into the cake. Just as the tip of the knife entered into the cake the dining room door opens abruptly.

Everybody jumped back in surprise at the two unexpected figures standing at the door. A man and woman.

"Sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for a Ryuko Matoi and a Satsuki Kiryuin?," The woman cheerfully greeted.

The woman was not japanese, but caucasian with lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes that they were almost purple, and long curly black hair. She wore a black top hat with a burgandy overcoat, black vest, white button up shirt, short black skirt, black boots, and red latex gloves. She held a bizarre colorful cane in one hand. The man was tanned and very handsome, slightly reminiscent of the brazilian-japanese model, Hideo Muraoka, his short dark messy hair was waved to one side, he had the most stunning scarlet eyes anyone's ever seen. There was something peculiar about his face, there was an X-like scar that went through his right eye. He wore a dark blue suit with a blood red tie and matching handkerchief.

Ryuko felt this pull towards him, she could not take her eyes off of him. Likewise, he never took his eyes off of her.

_Senketsu…? _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, I thought I might just add a little bit of a crossover here. I'm a big fan of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ (book and both movies), so forgive me for adding just a touch of that into this story.

I do not own Kill la Kill or any of it's characters. I also do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of it's characters.

Chapter Three: STRAIGHT OUT OF WONDERLAND

"Sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for a Ryuko Matoi and a Satsuki Kiryuin," The mysterious woman in the top hat cheerfully greeted.

As if on cue, the Elite four immediately got up from the table and stood in between the two mysterious people and the rest of the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanageyama questioned holding his sword up to the woman's face.

An enigmatic smile crossed her features as she gently moved his sword away from her face with two gloved fingers.

"Ahem. Let me introduce myself if I may," She gingerly requested, "My name is Lillian Wonka."

Atarashi courteously bowed before them, "I am Atarashi Seikatsu."

Ryuko's heart skipped a beat, "_That Voice… Why does he sound so familiar? He sounds like Senketsu, but…how can that be?"_

"Miss Wonka, please have a seat," Satsuki cooly suggested.

The Elite four looked back at their leader confused. Satsuki looked at all four of them, "Sit. All of you."

The Four of them sat down back down making some space for the newcomers as they did so. Mrs. Mankanshoku brought out some jasmine tea for everybody.

"Sorry Director, it's nothing like Soroi's, but I hope this will warm everyone up just the same," Mrs. Mankanshoku said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

Satsuki took a sip of the tea, as did everyone at the table. She put the cup down and folded her hands in front of her.

"I take it that you are the Lillian Wonka from the Wonka Confectionary Corporation, is that correct?" Satsuki asked.

Lillian smiled brightly, "Why yes, yes I am!"

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, you see, my associate and I were suggested to come and see you by a couple of gentleman from a certain organization…," Lillian paused put a finger to her chin and then addressed Atarashi,"What was it called? Naked Sea? Nude Bitch?"

"Nudist Beach, madam," Atarashi corrected.

"Ah, I was close!" She excitedly pointed, "Those guys! They recommended you to us!"

"The Hell do you need us for?" Ryuko demanded crossing her arms, annoyed.

"I've got a problem with my older brother Stanley," Lillian started, "You see…He's been investing copious amounts of the company's money into one of his social groups called the K.O.C. My father was a little irked about it, so he told me to take care of the problem. I found out that his social group was called Knights of the Cloth. He and his associates were using the money to gather up the remaining Life Fibers all around the world and finish off what the former Director of REVOCS had failed to do a year and a half ago. My brother's been obsessed with Ragyo Kiryuin since that day he went with my father to make a special delivery to the Kiryuin Mansion for Satsuki's tenth birthday party. He even tried getting a gig at REVOCS so that he could be a part of the COVERS plan that Lady Ragyo had in store. Frankly, my brother failed to get into the organization before the near-apocalypse event happened. So, I had found out from one of my father's associates, who was also a former associate of your mother's, that the world wide incident regarding our "killer clothes" was associated with an organization called Nudist Beach. I tracked the organization down and found two of their members Tsumugu Kinagase and Aikuro Mikisugi, who suggested that If I was to be dealing with the re-emergence of life fibers that I should enlist the help of Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, and the Elite Four. That is why we are here today."

"What's he got to do with it?" Ryuko glared at Atarashi, her heart racing when he smirked at her question.

"Oh he's just here to look pretty," Lillian said casually looking disinterested at her cup of tea.

Atarashi shot her an intense glare.

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Alright. Alright. Jeez Rashi, you seriously can't take a joke."

"I'm her bodyguard," Atarashi clarified to the group, specifically towards Ryuko. Ryuko felt her cheeks begin to burn, she didn't know if it was because she hated him or if it was because she was extremely attracted to him. She was very confused about this guy. His scarlet eyes seemed to look straight through to her soul making her feel naked under his gaze. She was experiencing things right at that moment that she had never experienced before and it intrigued and frightened her.

"I figured you guys would want to help me out. Since having another wardrobe malfunction apocalypse scenario would just freaking suck," Lillian stated dusting off imaginary dirt off her overcoat, "So what do you guys say? In or out?"

Ryuko raised her hand, "I'm in."

"Oooh! Ooh! Me too!" Mako excitedly raised her hand.

"Mako! You can't just say you're in because Ryuko says she's in!" Gamagoori argued.

Mako stood up to face him, her hands on her hips, "I can too! Ryuko's my best friend. Wherever she goes, I go too!"

Lady Satsuki raised her hand, "Count me in as well. Will you four be joining us?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jakazure snapped, "You know that wherever you go, we go as well."

"Just as I expected," Satsuki said smiling as she raised the teacup to her lips and drank from it.

"Can I be of some help too?" Hiro piped in.

Everyone turned to look toward him.

"I totally forgot you were even here," Jakazure simply stated.

Hiro's face suddenly turned red from sudden embarrassment.

"I want to be where Ryuko is," Hiro said looking at Ryuko, "I want to be by your side and keep you safe."

Atarashi gave a piercing death glare towards the young man sitting in front of him. Ryuko noticed his reaction and furiously blushed. She looked down at her lap to avoid any other eye contact from either male. She can not be having this right now! The guy who's clearly smitten with her and the guy she just met are so clearly at war for her affection.

"_Wait… why am I assuming that the new guy is attracted to me anyways? I just met him! I didn't even talk to him yet!" _Ryuko mentally scolded herself.

"The More the Merrier!" Lillian gleefully said,"By the way, who are you? I have dossier's on everybody here, except you."

"My name's Hiro. Hiro Yagami," Hiro introduced,"I'm Ryuko's boyfriend."

"Suitor," Satsuki corrected,"Boyfriend is quite a ways off. Don't think that joining us will make those terms any less, Mr. Yagami."

"Of course, Director," Hiro bowed his head in acceptance. When he returned up from the bow, he caught a glance at Atarashi who was staring hard at him with furrowed brows and clenched jaw. Looked like he was already on the new guy's shit list for whatever reason. Hiro inwardly cringed.

"Cool Beans! So, since you all agreed to be a part of my team, I've brought a special 'welcome to the team' gift!" Lillian exclaimed before reaching into her overcoat and retrieving an extremely large purple nondescript wine bottle.

"How did you manage to put that size bottle in your jacket?" Inumuta curiously questioned, taking a closer look at the absurdly large bottle.

"I'm sorry?" Lillian leaned in not understanding the question,"Oh! This thing? I just stuck it in my pocket. I mean, it's not really anything unusual. It's totally great for parties where the booze is absolutely terrible."

Lillian popped it open and began pouring the purple liquid into the tea cups.

"Would you like me to grab some wine glasses?" Mrs. Mankanshoku suggested.

Lillian held up a hand, "No, thank you Missus! I'll save you the work of doing more dishes."

"What is it?! Is it booze?!" Mataro excitedly asked.

"It can be," Lillian grinned mysteriously.

"What do you mean that it can be?" Sanageyama cautiously asked.

"Depending on your age, your tolerance level, and so forth it can either be a nice alcoholic beverage or a wicked energy drink or hell, even just plain old juice," Lillian explained while pouring the last bit of the wine into Mr. Mankanshoku's cup. The large bottle was completely empty.

"That's certainly a waste of a large bottle. It was barely enough to fit our teacups," Jakazure criticized.

"Or… that's what you might think," Lillian put the bottle down,"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you my newest creation… which I don't currently have a name for."

Lillian lifted her teacup in the air, "A toast to the beginning of my journey with you folks!"

They all lifted their teacups and brought it to their lips.

Ryuko was cautious of her drink. She held the cup to her lips, but waited until Mako took a sip of her drink. She didn't want anything bad to happen where they all pass out and be kidnapped for some perverse reason. Mako took a sip and Ryuko watched as Mako sighed and smiled at her drink. Based off that harmless reaction, Ryuko took the tiniest sip. The tiny sip was all but quite enough to experience the full effects of the liquid. It was blueberry, her favorite flavor! It was cold to the lips and smooth as it went down and had a hint of carbonation. As it traveled down to her stomach it warmed up considerably making her tensed stomach muscles relax. She sighed a happy content sigh and raised the cup up to her lips for more. She was not the only one, everybody around her seemed to relax into their drinks.

"This is amazing…" Jakazure said happily sighing, "Green apple with a hint of caramel. Just right…"

"Green apple?" Gamagoori took another sip of his drink, "I thought it was chocolate flavored wine."

"I got a raspberry fizzed up energy drink," Mataro gushed excitedly drinking more of drink.

"How is this possible?" Inumuta asked flabbergasted, "Different flavors and different drinks all from that one bottle."

"Yeah…that's the whole point," Lillian pointedly answered, "It's possible….because I made it that way. 'Faith, Trust, and a Little Pixie Dust!' Oh! And Happy Thoughts! Those are important too!"

Ryuko finished her drink, which took surprisingly longer than expected, placed it back down on the table. She slowly looked up and caught the scarlet eyes of Atarashi, who watched her intently. She licked her lips of the remaining liquid, relishing in it's magical sweetness. He had become fixated on her lips all of a sudden. His eyes had a far away look to them as if she had entranced him with that one small movement. Atarashi was knocked to his senses when his associate bumped his shoulder. He looked at Lillian.

"We should get going, yeah?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Atarashi replied.

"We should meet up tomorrow night at my place. I'll send Inumuta all the details," Lillian said getting up to stand using her colorful cane for support. Atarashi followed suit.

"Thank you Mister and Missus Makanshoku for your hospitality! Dinner was amazing, even though we didn't eat! Dessert was questionable, and the drinks were phenomenal! " Lillian complimented.

"Oh! Thank you! You're welcome to come back any time for dinner!" Mrs. Mankanshoku suggested.

"Will do!" Lillian turned towards the rest of the group, "I speak for the both of us when I say It's been a real pleasure meeting all of you!"

"Likewise," Satsuki nodded.

"Have a great night everyone!" Lillian said as she and Atarashi bowed before the group.

They exited one after the other out of the dining room and out of the house all together.

Once outside, Atarashi leaned against the door and sighed, "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing."

"You worry too much! Everything will be revealed in due time, Senketsu," Lillian comforted, clapping a hand to his shoulder, "C'mon. Let's not keep my brother waiting."

Senketsu nodded as he walked towards Lill's candy apple red Dodge Viper. They hopped in and sped off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: New Chapter is up! Please Read and Review!

I do not own Kill la Kill or any of it's characters. I also do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or any of it's characters. I do own Lillian, however.

Chapter Four: DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

17:45 on the dot. Satsuki, Ryuko and the rest of the group stood outside of their destination…. The Wonka Candy Store.

"Talk about being covert," Jakazure said sarcastically as the large group walked inside the tiny candy store.

"Welcome!" The Store Clerks all greeted bowing as the group entered.

"You must be the group that Miss Lilly is expecting! Please, follow me," A kind lady with bleached blond hair said with a cheerful demeanor. She walked the group to the back of the store where tubes filled with colorful candy lined the wall. She pushed a button on the back of one of the tubes and waits.

There was a long pause after she pushed the button. The Kind Lady smiled as they awkwardly waited.

"Well? What do we do next?" Ryuko snapped at the Kind Lady.

The Kind Lady just continued to creepily smile. Another long pause ensued.

"This is absurd," Satsuki started, "How long do we ha-AHHH!"

The floor suddenly opened up beneath them dropping the group into a black abyss.

Down. Down. Down. They slid together into the pitched black darkness. Ryuko held onto Satsuki's hand for dear life.

"What is this tunnel? I can't seem to get any kind of grip!" Gamagoori exclaimed trying to use his finger strength to puncture the tunnel and get a hold on it.

"Welcome One and All! I see you've arrived on time!" The cheery voice of Lillian Wonka echoed into the tunnel, "If you are an Oompa Loompa please brace yourself for impact and have your worker's compensation forms readily available. If you are not, there's an emergency brake on your left hand side."

Everyone began to reach for the left side of the tunnel.

"Where is it?!" Ryuko yelled, hastily moving her left hand all around the tunnel.

"Oh. Heh! I totally forgot to install that bugger…" Lillian said sheepishly.

"Let us out of this mad house!" Jakuzure yelled.

Suddenly, a wall had come between Ryuko and Satsuki separating each of them into different tunnels.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko cried sliding down the cramped little tube by herself.

She kept falling until a bright harsh light appeared from under her. She was engulfed in the florescent light into a room that was all white. She held up her arms bracing herself for impact on the immaculate black and white lacquered floors. There was no such impact. Before she could touch the ground, she was being suspended from a pair of wire arms that held her legs in place. The wire arms dropped her softly to the ground face first. She kissed the floor in relief as the wire arms let go of her legs.

She stood up and looked around the room. It was bleak and shadowless. Reminded her a bit of purgatory.

"Mako?! Satsuki?!" Ryuko called out, "Hiro?! Anybody?!"

Clicking of footsteps suddenly caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the sound. It was Atarashi. She rushed up towards him in angry fervor.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" She seethed. She was getting a little tired of the Wonderland bullshit.

"Come with me," He smoothly said walking right past her.

Ryuko wasn't having it. She angrily grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. As she did that, Atarashi grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him so that their bodies were flushed up against one another. Ryuko gasped in surprise. He leaned his face in towards her. Ryuko held her breathe in anticipation. Atarashi was inches from her lips looking deep into her eyes, searching for something deep within her. Ryuko felt completely bare against his red hot gaze. She drank in his scent of his delicious cologne making something deep inside of her stir. Her skin turned hot and she felt her fingers itching, all she could do was tightly grasp Atarashi's dark blue silk shirt.

Atarashi whispered against her lips, "Trust me, Ryuko…"

She closed her eyes willing herself to accept what would eventually come next. He gently let her go and began to walk away. She was so weak in the knees from the heady experience that she fell onto cold hard floor. Ryuko was so confused, so very angry and confused. How could he do that to her and then walk away?!

"You should get up. We have to head to our briefing room," Atarashi cooly said as he began walking away from her.

Ryuko's heart pounded fiercely in her chest and tightened considerably when Atarashi walked away from her. She felt the threat of tears welling her eyes. She wiped them away and stood up with renewed anger towards the devilishly handsome man. She angrily walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryuko demanded her voice shaking with hurt.

"If we are going to work together Ryuko, I need you to trust me," Atarashi replied not looking at her.

"Who says I want to work with you?" Ryuko crossed her arms.

"Unfortunately, you don't have any choice," Atarashi went towards one of the white walls and pushed it slightly until it slid open. He walked into the next room which was completely pitched black. Ryuko stopped before the door.

"I'm not going in there with you!"

"Oh yes you are!" Atarashi growled, he went over to her and picked her up in a bear hug. He walked with her into the dark room, where the door slid shut. Atarashi stopped in the middle of the room and held her tight for a moment.

"Let me go, you perv!" Ryuko struggled against him. He reluctantly let her down their bodies were in close proximity. So close to feel the little sparks of electricity between them. Ryuko broke it off by taking two steps back and turning to the side. He couldn't see where she went, but he could feel her.

Zzrrwerrk. The room lit up with the giant image of Lillian Wonka's face on a screen on one of the walls. She was wearing bright red Ray-Bans giving her signature enigmatic smile. Little screens began popping up next to her, images of the rest of the group. Satsuki was in a room with Hiro. Mako was with Gamagoori. Jakuzure was with Sanageyama. The last image was a rather pleasant surprise, it was Tsumugu and Mikisugi.

"Hey! Glad you found your way here! Wasn't it fun?" Lillian chirped. Bewildered looks graced everybody's features.

There was a really long awkward moment of silence, before Lillian called over her shoulder, "This is on, right Inumuta?"

"Yes, they can see you," Inumuta replied appearing in the background with a tablet in his hand.

"Oh. Well then… Everyone!" Lillian called out, "You might be confused as to why you are all in separate groups and in separate rooms. Do not be alarmed! This is exactly how I planned."

"Well your plan is sure turning out batshit crazy!" Jakuzure yelled at the screen, shaking her fist to the screen, "You stuck me with this Northern Kanto Monkey!"

"Would you quit calling me that?!" Sanageyama snapped at Jakuzure.

"Indeed. I do agree that my methods are a little on the wilder side," Lillian admitted, "However, it is so much fun this way! And more efficient once I explain why I split you guys up into groups."

"Please do explain. I really don't want to be stuck with Mr. Mysterioso here," Ryuko demanded turning an angry eye at the screen.

"Aheh. Inumuta, would you mind pulling up the KOC dossier's?" Lillian asked. The screens flashed with five different pictures of five different men giving their general information, occupation, location, and their role in the Knights of the Cloth.

"The men you see on your screens are the head members of the Knights of the Cloth. I separated you all into groups of two so that we could tackle them all at once, thereby eliminating the possibility of any of them to go into hiding. The gentleman appearing on the big screen in your room is the member that you will be facing and taking down. Your objective will be to defeat each of these Knights and confiscate all the life fibers that they have collected. You will be given a copy of their dossier and their itineraries in the next couple of days on a tablet to which we will be providing," Lillian explained.

The Knight who appeared in front of Ryuko and Atarashi was named Scott Harkman. He was the typical blond hair and blue eyed American boy with a strict military grade high and tight hair cut. He had a very angular and muscular face and the build of a bodybuilder.

KNIGHT OF THE CLOTH: SCOTT HARKMAN

Age: 27

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Occupation: Sergeant, United States Marine Corps. MOS: 0321, Reconnaissance.

Location: Marine Corps Base Hawaii, Hawaii

Marital Status: Married. Wife: Kailey Harkman, 24, screenwriter, lives in Los Angeles, CA.

Role in KOC: Maintains Security for the Life Fiber bank hidden deep in the He'eia Pond.

Outfit/Weapon of Choice: Military Woodland Camouflage outfitted with various weapons, particularly an M-16 Rifle.

From underneath the screens, a tablet emerged from a slot in the wall. Ryuko took it and read what was on the screen.

"Hawaiian Airlines flight 562 departing… tonight at 22:00?! You can't be freaking serious!" Ryuko stated baffled by the bizarre situation.

"I am serious. I'm sending you all off tonight to get started on your missions. The deadline to defeat the knights is three days from now. Don't worry about packing, Soroi had taken care of that for all of you. Inumuta has taken care of your passports."

"You want us to go around the world to fight these guys with what? All Sanageyama's got is his useless little stick. At least when we fought Ragyo, we had our Goku uniforms," Jakuzure said with contempt.

"That is why… I've brought on Shiro Iori to help me in making these special uniforms for you all."

From another wall in the room, slid open two doors with two uniforms on display. Ryuko gasped at the familiar sight of her sailor uniform.

"They are complete replicas of the Final Goku uniforms you had used during your fight with Lady Ragyo. I had to steal some life fibers from my brother in order to make this happen. The only ones without uniforms are Mikisugi and Tsumugu per their own request."

"Hey, Go Nude or Go Home," said Mikisugi, stripping down and doning the Nudist Beach outfit.

Ryuko approached the sailor uniform with caution. It seemed too good to be true. Did this psycho candy maker bring back Senketsu?

"Senketsu…" Ryuko said in a choked whisper. Her eyes were beginning to well with tears.

Atarashi watched her from the distance, his chest beginning to tighten at the reaction she was having to the sailor uniform.

Ryuko picked up the sailor uniform and held it close to her chest, "I thought I lost you for good…"

"Senketsu?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face splashing down onto the dark blue cloth.

"I'm afraid that's just a sailor uniform, Miss Matoi," Lillian clarified, the image of her face appearing back on the screen, "Granted, it is quite a special sailor uniform in that it can do everything that your Kamui could do, but it lacks the…how shall I say it… the sentient presence."

Ryuko threw the sailor uniform on the ground in angry tears, "Why would you do that to me?! I would be better off wearing a stupid Goku uniform than to wear this sham!"

"Ryuko…" Atarashi comforted placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Miss Matoi," Lillian apologized with a smirk, "It was the only thing close enough to Senketsu that we could reproduce. Just give the outfit a go. I'm sure that you'll find that it fits you quite comfortably."

"Fuck No."

Atarashi went over and picked up the sailor uniform. He stared at it with a forlorn look in his eyes. He puts it gently under his arm and walks over to the second door that was open. It was his uniform. It was like a regular school boy's uniform only it had the same matching color scheme as Ryuko's sailor uniform. Dark blue jacket with Senketsu's eye under the left lapel and Senketsu's eye patch under the right lapel. There was a red border lining the jacket and a red glove (very similar to Ryuko's) hanging up with the jacket. He takes the items from the second door and places it under his arm. He walks right up to Ryuko.

"I know you don't want to wear this sailor uniform because it's not cute, but you've got to understand that it's all for the greater good. Your little worries and preferences will have to be put aside," Atarashi stated bluntly putting out his hand towards Ryuko.

Ryuko smacks his hand away.

"Fine. Have it your way," Atarashi grabs the sailor uniform in both hands and rips off the left lapel.

Ryuko's heart stops. She shot up towards Atarashi and grabs him by the neck with one hand and grabs the uniform in the other hand. She squeezed Atarashi's neck and glares at him.

"Don't. Do. That." She seethed.

Atarashi smiled at her, "You want to bitch and complain about the uniform and then save it? Make up your fucking mind little girl."

Ryuko yanks the sailor uniform out of his hand and grabs the ripped lapel from the floor. She holds the uniform tightly to her chest.

"You're worst than a child," Atarashi rubbed the front of his neck, "Why do you still want it anyways if it's not your precious Senketsu?!"

"Because it is him," Ryuko softly explained anger and hurt still lingering in her eyes, "Even if HE is not there, it is him. It's all I've got of him."

"Then wear him. Even if it's just a cloth that serves as a memory. Wear him and do what would have made him proud of you."

"Well said Atarashi," Lillian complimented, "Now, all of you have your tablets, tickets, uniforms, and weapons packed and ready to go. I have vehicles waiting just outside these doors…"

A door slid open towards the back of the room emitting a bright white light.

"They will be taking you to the airport shortly. Have a wonderful trip everybody! Don't forget, while this is a mission, do try and enjoy yourselves. It is a mini all expense paid vacation after all," Lillian cheerfully said, "With that, I'm out!"

The screens all turned black.

Atarashi walked towards the door leading outside, he turns to look back over his shoulder at Ryuko, his scarlet eyes glowing at her. She looks down at the ground defeated and slowly walks towards him, gripping the partially destroyed sailor uniform in her arms. Together, they walked outside and towards the black BMW waiting at the curb.


End file.
